


Aquatic Rescue

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: For the prompt of rainAlso for MerMay





	Aquatic Rescue

He watched the Human carefully from just below the waves. His cousin had always told him to stay under the waves, moving with the motion of the water. It was easier to blend in that way, ensuring the Humans wouldn’t be able to spot him from their boats.

This Human had coloring that would mean he could be spotted miles away. His hair was long and bright red, blowing freely in the wind and rain. He was trying to do something against the side of the ship, his small frame struggling to stay standing in the nasty weather.

It wouldn’t be long before he fell into the ocean. His cousin said that Humans never noticed when one of their own fell overboard. This would make a much easier meal.

He poked his head up just above the waves, golden curls clinging to his flesh. He ran his tongue over sharp teeth and watched as the Human was rocked hard against the side of the ship. There was a shriek and then he fell, hitting the water hard.

He flicked his tail and surged forward, catching the Human and holding him tight. The Human’s body was limp, offering no resistance as he pulled him in close. He opened his mouth, ready to tear open his throat.

His ears perked up when he heard shouting from above. Looking up, Matt blinked as he watched a Human similar to this shouting and running about. Someone had noticed the fall. Pouting to himself, Matt hugged the Human close and considered his options.

***

Techie woke with a gasp and a shudder in his brother’s arms. He coughed up a small bit of water, shivering as he shook his head. “Armie?” he asked.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Armitage cried out, hugging him tightly. “I almost lost you! However did you manage to stay afloat?”

He blinked, frowning in confusion. “I fell into blackness once I hit the water...how could I have managed that?”

***

He followed along with the ship, keeping himself below the waves. Matt wanted that little Human for himself, he could be patient.


End file.
